1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for operating an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for viewing a desktop of an electronic device and related applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of touch sensing techniques, touch screens have been applied into more and more electronic devices to replace the conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) screens, so as to be the input/output interfaces of these electronic devices. Thus, when a user uses an electronic device with a touch screen, besides viewing various operation images and reading the contents of different documents through the touch screen, the user can also click on the touch screen with his/her finger or a stylus to input text and instructions or open up files and application programs.
Generally speaking, touch sensing techniques can be categorized into single-touch techniques and multi-touch techniques. Regarding a touch screen supporting a single-touch technique, only one event triggered by the user is received during a single time period. Single-touch screens have been broadly applied to many electronic products thanks to their low production cost and high durability. Multi-touch screens are implemented with more complicated hardware/software techniques. However, because a multi-touch touch screen can detect multiple touch actions within a single time period, a user can operate the multi-touch screen with multiple fingers, so that the operation of the touch screen is made more enjoyable.
Regardless of whether an electronic device is disposed with a single-touch screen or a multi-touch screen, a user can conveniently operate the electronic device simply through the touch screen. Accordingly, how to develop more operation modes based on the characteristics of touch screen has become one of the major subjects when new electronic products are designed and developed.